The Doctors Witch Girl
by thefandomstruggleisreal
Summary: The doctor decides to go to bed with the tardis still on where will he find himself when he wakes up? doctor gets new compainion and they spend most of their time away from coven


**i do not own any of these characters except for Cora HA? and no its not a mock clara, its my own character:p**

_DOCTORS POV_

The doctor woke up in a bluish bed in his new Tardis room (the old girl likes to rearrange his room every morning to a different theme) when he woke up and looked to his left to see his multi-relative-dimension clock to see where he was in time and space and saw he was in 21st century America 8:00am. Wait WHAT? Why was he in _America_? Why would the Tardis park him here of all places? Well, that would explain the creepy theme…

He scrambled out of bed and quickly opened up the dresser to change out of his striped pajamas into his blue suit and converse and ran to the console room. He ran out the doors and he was in… a house? What sorry but, WHAT?

The buildings interior was posh looking, all white, eerier than a cemetery and the outside was all white it was a New Orleans style mansion. As he was having a good look around he saw a maybe 20 year old girl with black hair in long curls. She has cloudy blue doe eyes and a large jaw line. She had perfect lips and was wearing a white long sleeve silky shirt with a high wasted skirt that went up to about half her thigh and black combat boots and for some reason a black beach hat. She was just reading a book in this massive house that looked like a school.

He was perfectly quiet, which he was quite good at mind you, but she looked over at him her head moving so fast he thought it was going to fall off.

"WHO GOES THERE?" she yelled in a commanding voice her eyes not opening

"Just me!" he explained with his hands up

"And who exactly are you?" she demanded going back to her book

"I'm The Doctor. I'm here on special business from Scotland Yard and was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" he said pulling out his physic paper.

"No your not. All that says is nothing because it's blank" she said still not looking away from her apparently very interesting book.

"Oh, you're a clever one aren't you? Well it seems I'm lost and you are debatably human so could you tell me where I am and what you are" he said walking over and sitting across from her on a couch

"Yes, I am clever Doctor, and you are in a coven in New Orleans in 2058, and I can assure you I am human but I'm not entirely sure you are…" she said still not even glancing away from that book.

"No I am not human, but how am I in a coven? Theres only you here (i've checked) and its the 21st century, witchcraft doesn't even exist!" He said with a Slightly amused tone

"Oh my naive Time Lord you are in fact in a coven but my sisters are out practicing Voodoo. And also if theres no such thing as Magic then what am i doing right now?" she said with amusement

"NOTHING YOU ARE READING A BOOK"he yelled with exasperation "Wait, how did you know I'm a time lord if you are human?"then with interest

"look at where your sitting" she practically yelled at him still focused on her book

He looked down. Both couches they were floating ten feet in the air he could probably reach up and touch the chandelier if he tried!

"Well then, I never got your name" he said completely calm

"Cora Crowspeare".

"Well Cora Crowspeare will you show me around?"

CORA'S POV

it was 5:00 am when she woke up he alarm beeping. time to get dressed she picked out her favourite outfit, a white silk top and black flowy high wasted skirt. Endora was calling her down for breakfast so she ran dow the floating steps to the kitchen,not opening her eyes. Shed lived here for eighteen years it was easy for her to navigate, but some how she bumped into six year old Faye who was practising her telekinesis on a polly pocket, making it fly.

"COOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAA" she whined loudly as her polly pocket dropped to the ground.

"whoops sorry here you go" she whispered trying not to wake up Erythria and picked up the polly.

she made her way down the steps , Eyes open and got breakfast, Bacon and eggs, went to the ancestry room and got witches through the ages out of the book case and went outside to read.

by the time she was halfway through the enormous book she went inside it was 7:55 am and everyone was outside learning their voodoo, thank god she didnt have to because,Cora was the top student and had finished her classes earlier than anybody she went back to the ancestry room and kept reading and stopped when She heard an engine like sound so she put back her current book and got a spell book that might protect her, if its the neighbourhood frat boys looking to terrorize her again calling her a witch again she'll be ready.

oh yes she had perfected her pyrokenisis blind. But it wasn't the frat-boys she wanted so badly to set on fire for setting her on fire, no,it was a tall skinny man in a suit, a long trench coat, converse and sticky uppy hair. he was rambling on and on and she was replying, uninterested

until he said "Cora Crowspeare will you show me around?"

"yeah, no"she laughed"i have half a mind to make you jump off the roof for breaking in"

"Wait, how would you... Never mind why not?" he implored pouting just a little.

"Because everyone will see you sherlock" she said in a mock british accent to make fun of him

"no, they wont, they're all outside" he said in an american accent

"fair enough" she said and got up


End file.
